Talk:The Rules/@comment-4965542-20120519070918/@comment-4965542-20120519074138
consider this Warriors fulfill 2 roles tanking and a bit of damage dealing. To fulfill those roles he has to have a lot in strength and constitution. In close quarters combat, a warrior also has to deal with motor and balancing 3 stats is freakin hard to do and makes them underpowered. Anyone that learns magic can literally learn anything and break the freakin laws of time, space, and physics. He can fulfill ALL ROLES (Healer, DPS, EVEN FREAKIN TANK) with just ONE STAT. This is because apparently in your system, a spell's accuracy, strength, speed, and learning relies on will. You have stated that intelligence will put a slight restriction on spell casting but you need to be more harsh. Spell casting, while a natural thing on Esk, shouldn't be easy (breaking PHYSICS) and thus should be harder to learn ie two things, harder to train and harder to obtain in Character creation. Since learning any sort of magic seems to rely on combining the will and intelligence together (thus making intelligence a factor in learning spells pointless due to the fact that people can put all their points in Will and STILL learn all the spells that they want in the begginning of the campaign) make spells have an increased point cost as well as make it harder for them to upgrade. These spells BREAK REALITY MAKE IT SO THAT YOU SHOULD SPEND AN INVESTMENT INTO THEM SO THAT WE DON'T HAVE SPELL CASTERS THAT START OFF WITH 60 WILL AND 7 LEGENDARY SPELLS. Going back to the spellcasting bits. Will controls learning, accuracy, strength, and speed of a spell. I just discussed learning up top and strength and speed make sense in will. Accuracy on the other hand seems iffy. Accuracy should rely on perception. The difficulty doesn't have to be that difficult but far ranged spells should have a fairly decent DC. For example, a guy 15 feet away isn't much but a guy 40 feet away should have something like Perception DC of like 30. Also, personally, people who use any ranged weapon should also have an innate perception check. Just cause you have good reaction skills or hand/arm dexterity doesn't mean you can aim that will because last I checked motor DOESN'T CONTROL YOUR EYES. Maybe hand eye coordination but 40 feet is more than just hand eye coordination, it needs AIMING. So in turn what will this do. Basically this is what will occur Warriors will use Strength, Constitution, and Motor Rogues (short ranged) will rely on Motor, Perception, and Strength Rangers (anyone with a ranged weapon) will use Motor, Perception, and Strength Magicians will use Perception, Intelligence, and Willpower Then there can be other mixes of stuff and it will finally balance this system. PS if you want you can also have it so that having higher intelligence decreases the point cost in upgrading during the game as well as in character creation. I just don't know how to deal with this.